homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
013116- Welcome to LoFaF Now Go Kill a Baby
CAG RIGHT NOW opened memo on board LOFAF. CGG made TG an OP. CGG made AG an OP. CGG made TA an OP. CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTG: Arty is shaking. The only reason he doesn't lash out is cultural sensitivity. CURRENT teasingAsperity CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CTA: She sits on the floor, bowl of broth in hand, and spins the spoon slowly. "So... culling a grub." CAG: Eribus has already quickly downed the bowl of broth given as a forward pay. "Yep.. Looks like it" CURRENT gallavantingGuardsman CGG RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CGG: "I. Rather. Dislike. Being. Told. To. Kill. By. A. Random. Person. Without. A. Reason..." CURRENT clownfishCurator CCC RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Kyle is watching Eribus carefully. He hasn't touched the broth yet. CAG: "Serios, it has to be done... I see no reason to be fearful of it, just go with it is all" CTA: "Good for you, Serios." She sips at the broth. CGG: "I. Am. Not. Being. Fearful...." CAG: "Fearful, cautious... Just drop the curiosity of it all and enjoy the food" CAG: "Lorcan? How do you feel about it?" CTA: "It sounds like fun." CGG: "No. Surprise. There..." CTA: "If food weren't so expensive, I'd throw this at you." CAG: Eribus hands Lorcan his empty bowl. "Here, use this" CTA: She looks over and exchanges his empty bowl for her nearly full one. "Eat." CAG: "Lorcan, are you sure?" CTA: "Mm. I'm not very hungry." She smiles at him. "Besides. You ate yours really quickly. You must still be hungry." CGG: "....In. Any. Case. Mr. Moirai. Might. I. Suggest. You. Either. Discuss. Things. More. Before. You. Give. Us. All. A. New. Duty.... It. Is. Quite. Seri... Quite. Important. Accepting. Duties. Like. This..." CTA: "Serious." She mumbles under her breath. CAG: Eribus kisses Lorcan on the cheek, smiling and blushing before also quickly downing the second bowl of broth. CGG: Serios shoots a glance at Lorcan, with a bit of a snarl... CTA: She turns purple and covers her mouth with her free hand. "Eriiiiiiiibus!" CCC: Kyle sighs and turns to Arty. "...you doing alright?" CTA: Her blush fades and she growls back at Serios. CAG: Eribus sets down the bowl, looking to Serios. "Listen, its just some small work thats all that needs to be done... We get it over with and we will have some food to last us for a bit hopefully... We had to take the job" CTG: "I'm....not okay with this....but this kind of thing, trolls do all the time...Maybe I'm too soft...: CCC: "...no, it's not you." He glances down at his bowl. "...i don't really want to eat it, knowing, uh, why we have it." CGG: "I. Would. Not. Say. ALL. The. Time.... But. Yes. Stray. Grubs. Have. Been. Culled. When. Found..." CTA: "Mutations, the weak, the list wasn't long, but things could get you culled." CAG: "Its not anything new really" CTA: "Pissing off the wrong troll too. Don't forget that one." CAG: "Yes, there's always that too" CTG: "I'm...just not feeling so hot about ending another life...Imps and stuff are one thing, but...non-enemies?" CGG: "There. Is. Certainly. No. Honor. In. It... But. The. Task. Has. Been. Accepted..." CAG: "Honor or not, we have to do it Serios" CGG: "I. Was. Not. Argueing. The. Fact. That. The. Task. Has. Been. Accepted..." CTG: Arty looks at the ground at the moment, and then clenches his fist. "...Whatever it takes." CTA: "I'll do it." She doesn't look upset by any of this. CGG: "Again. No. Surprise..." CCC: Kyle looks up at him, concerned. "...you've been saying that." CTG: He only nods. CAG: "Its only one small task we have to do, its not that bad" CCC: "..." He scoots closer to him, but not by much. CTA: "Shut up, Serios!" CGG: "Honestly. Can. You. Show. Something. Less. Than. An. All. Consuming. Eagerness. In. Regards. To. Killing. Something. Helpless? Is. That. The. Highest. Challenge. For. You?" CTA: "Despite my murdery vibe, I have yet to actually harm anyone here, Serios. So I'd appreciate a little faith, even if you are a shitty excuse for a kismesis!" CGG: "Well. Of. Course. You. Have. Not. Harmed. Anyone. Here... We. Can. All. Fight. Back..." CTG: Arty shrinks back from the ebony duo. Damn, the quadrants are real, CAG: Eribus just kinda shifts around next to Lorcan, not really saying anything. CTA: "Or maybe, just MAYBE, I don't actually want to hurt anyone? Surprise surprise, not all of my caste is as fucked up as you think I am!" CTA: She stands up and growls. CAG: "Serios... You ought to not make a mess of the situation..." CGG: Serios just raises an eyebrow in regards to Lorcan's growl, but turns to Eribus. "Very. Well... I. Will. Not. Question. Further. About. Miss. Lorcan's... Well. I. Suppose. I. Should. Just. Hold. It. There..." CTA: "No, please, continue." Her voice is very scathing and sarcastic CAG: Eribus also stands up, taking his side by Lorcan. "Please Serios, go into detail on what you were about to say" CGG: "Well... She. Seems... Cowardly... In. What. Few. Encounters. I. Have. Seen. She. Hides. Away. Out. Of. Sight..." CTA: "Attacking from the shadows is my specialty, you stupid fish. But also, knowing when a battle is too much for me." She hisses. CTG: Arty whispers to Kyle, "Let's step back..." CCC: Kyle nods and gets up. He slowly moves closer to the door, motioning for Arty to follow. CTG: Arty does so, letting Lilah stay behind to observe the incoming carnage. His wife was becoming something of a Trollologist, CGG: "If. You. So. Say... Yes. I. Suppose. Pragmatism. Can. Be. Somewhat. Excused..." CTA: She takes a deep breath. "I do say so, Serios. So kindly fuck off." CGG: "As. I. Was. Originally. Going. To. In. A. Matter. Of. Speaking. Before. You. And. Mr. Moirai. Both. Insisted. I. Explain. Myself...." CAG: "It was what you wanted to say anyways, let it not be bottled up" CTA: She rolls her eyes and hisses again. "Enough." CGG: "I. Am. Perfectly. Capable. Of. Restraint. Mr. Moirai. With. No. Need. To. Dwell. On. Such. Thoughts...." CTA: "Just tell me what you actually think of me instead of starting to and then cutting yourself off. Much less infuriating that way." CGG: "Duly. Noted..." CGG: Serios looks over to the two humans rather far back... "Something. Wrong. Again?" CCC: "...n-no, uh, just, uh, wanted to stay out of your, uh, way." CTG: "We don't want to be caught in the crossfire of a fight... CTA: "What fight?" CGG: "Well. This. Would. Hardly. Be. The. Venue. Of. Such. A. Thing... Too. Many. Breakables..." CTG: "Well, you guys seemed kinda mad at each other, so...: CTA: She laughs a little, leaning into Eribus. CGG: "This. Is. Hardly. Being. Mad... At. Best. A. Minor. Annoyance..." CAG: Eribus gently puts his arms around Lorcan. CTA: "I'd like to punch him in the face, yes. But Serios is too serious for a fight in a store like this." CCC: "...uh, right." He's not moving towards them anytime soon. CGG: Serios flinches a bit at the mention of his most hated word... "Only. Because. You. Would. Likely. Bumble. Along. And. Break. Something... We. Already. Owe. The. Owner. One. Task..." CAG: "We should try to make the way back to my hive... Get supplies, maybe some quick rest before we have to kill this infant... Also a lot more room to punch someone in the face, okay? No public fights around here yet..." CTA: "Aren't you just so disgustingly sweet, Serios." She makes a disgusted face. CGG: "Very. Well... Mr. Carter. Have. You. Heard. Any. More. Howls. In. The. Wind?" CCC: "...not since we got here, no." CGG: "Perhaps. Whatever. It. Was. Has. Wandered. Off... Either. Way. Still. Be. On. The. Ready. As. We. Head. Back..." CTA: "No. I'm just going to walk out there completely unarmed." She's being sarcastic again. CAG: "Maybe it wandered off after smelling fish uptight fish..." CGG: "I. Do. Not. Smell... And. We. Could. Only. Be. Fortunate. If. I. Could. Keep. Everyone. Safe. By. My. Mere. Presense..." CTA: "You do smell, actually." CCC: "...are we heading back, then?" He looks somewhat exasperated. CGG: "Yes. I. Think. We. Are..." CAG: "Yes, I think that is the general consensus here" CTG: Arty nods, stepping out CCC: "alright then." He zips up his jacket and walks through the door. CTA: "Why not." CGG: Serios follows the humans out the door... CTA: Lorcan follows a ways behind Serios, making faces at his back. CAG: Eribus stays close to Lorcan, still holding onto her. CAG: "You know what Lorcan? I've yet to actually say how much I've missed you... It was a terrible lot" CTA: "I know. I missed you too." She smiles sadly. "I don't want to be separated from you again." CAG: "No more separation... I promise" CTA: "Best matesprit." CAG: Eribus kisses her on the cheek before looking towards his hive nearby. CAG: "So uh... You humans make yourself comfortable.. I mean... As comfortable as you can that is" CTA: "More kisses later, right?" CAG: "All the time in the world for kisses with you" CTA: Her face is bright purple. "Oh good." CTG: Arty blushes, whispering something to Lilah who had followed him. She responds with a kiss on his cheek CAG: Eribus opens the door to his hive, revealing that the inside is a mess of papers and short bookcases seemingly slanted at odd angles. Low linings of shelves are dotted with skulls of varying types but all vaguely troll-like. There's also an abundance of scrap laying around, some small trinkets and weapons about, along with a table filled with metal and gunpowder. There is a nice sized hole in the wall marked by black scorch marks that lets in a small breeze. CGG: Serios eyes the books in the bookcases... CCC: "huh... it's pretty nice in here." CAG: "I'm sure any of you can find residence in the old garrison, there ought to be some sanctioned quarters... Feel free to find one that suits you.. I've only been using that part of my hive as a museum anyways" CGG: "For. Your. Collection?" CTA: Lorcan follows, staying very close to Eribus. She looks around and is tempted to poke the skulls on the shelves. CAG: "My other bones, the complete ones.. Also some of the finer tapestries, and of course the more fanciful weapons and such scavenged from the field" CAG: "It was beginning to be a fine collection, until... Well you know" CAG: "The books are also some finds, some through trade or barter, but a majority are my own recollections" CTG: "Mind if I take a look at your firearms?" CCC: Kyle wanders around, taking stock of the room. He seems more comfortable in the clutter. CAG: "The only firearms I had was the one I gave you and the one I had myself, otherwise the rest is dismantled parts and scrap" CTG: "Hm...wanna build something together?" CAG: "Maybe sometime, but I'd like to spend time with my matesprit if thats okay" Eribus looks to Lorcan and kisses her. CTA: She giggles and kisses him back, throwing her arms around his neck. CTG: Arty smiles a bit, nodding. "Gotcha." He goes to explore, Lilah in tow CAG: "You know you look good in that shade of yellow, although not as beautiful as your shade of purple" CTA: "I'll take your word for it, because yellow is a terrible color for me." CGG: Walks on and away from the giggling couple... He seems confused on what to think of Lorcan's behavior when she is like that... CAG: "Well you can always change out of yellow if it doesn't suit you" CTA: "I don't think I have my other clothes with me, Eribus." CAG: "Well, yeah.. And Lorrea never gave me your stuff, thinking back on it as well... But I have spare clothes that should fit you just fine" CTA: "Then by all means, get me out of this glaring shade of yellow." CAG: "Well then to my respite block I suppose" CTA: "Lead the way." She smiles and takes his hand again. CAG: Eribus leads her up a small set of stairs. CTA: She follows him, a bright purple blush on her face. CTA ceased responding to memo. Category:Arty Category:Serios Category:Eribus Category:Kyle Category:Lorcan